A World Divided
by UltimateGotenFan
Summary: Goku and Vegeta ruled the Earth together until their friendship crumbled. With the Earth now divided into the Son Kingdom and the Brief Kingdom, the divide between the two kingdoms and families seems deep. Will Goten and Bra heal the divide?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second story and it's a DBZ one of course. Takes place after the Buu Saga. I hope everyone enjoys._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters except for the original owns made by me._

Prologue:

After the destruction of Buu the world praised Goku and Vegeta as saviors of the Earth. The two were made rulers of planet Earth.

Goku rules as a very kind King. Vegeta on the other hand becomes more and more like his father. He begins ruling with an iron fist. Some of the people like Vegeta's way of ruling things. Sure it's cruel but it shows strength and leadership to his followers.

However some people of the Earth are terrified by Vegeta. Disgusted by Vegeta's actions Goku confronts him and ask his old friend to stop. Vegeta refuses and a fight between the two kings takes place. Goku walks away telling Vegeta that he will take all who will follow him and take half of the world as his own kingdom separate from Vegeta's kingdom.

Angered by this insult Vegeta seeks revenge against Goku and orders the murder of Chi Chi. That night as Chi Chi rest in her bed awaiting her husband to come back home, Vegeta's elite guards sneak in and kill Chi Chi.

It was Gohan who found his mother slaughtered and reported it to his father. Goku was enraged and again confronted Vegeta. Being a super saiyan 3 Goku clearly outmatched Vegeta but Goku being who he was showed pity on Vegeta and allowed him to live but warned Vegeta that if he or his family ever came into Goku's half of the world, Goku's Kingdom, that he would kill them.

The Son family and their followers created a new kingdom, one that covered half of the world. The other half of the world was controlled by Vegeta and the Brief family.

The two families and the two kingdoms torn and divided. But could the youngest son of Goku and the youngest daughter of Vegeta be the ones to heal the divide?

_A Goten/Bra Story._


	2. Chapter 2  A Home without a Father

_I'm really excited about this story so I hope everyone enjoys. Hope I get plenty reviews ^_^_

_14 year old Goten stood there in the mountains looking at his old home. Here all of his childhood memories were made. _

"_Home." Goten whispered to himself._

_Looking over at a large tree he remembered when Gohan had built him a swing under it._

_*Flashback:*_

"_Is swing done, big bro?" asked a little Goten._

"_Almost little guy. Just need to make sure it's tight and there! It's finished!" Gohan said proud of his work._

"_Yey!" Goten said as he jumped on the swing. "Push push!" Goten excitedly told his big brother._

_Gohan gave his brother a big push. Though Goten didn't realize it at the time, his older brother still held deep scars over the death of their dad during the Cell Games. Yet whenever Gohan heard his baby brother's laughter it always cheered him up, it was one of the few things that truly made Gohan happy._

_Gohan was so lost in thought he wasn't paying attention to how hard he was pushing Goten. The next thing he heard was crying. Gohan looked over at his baby brother and saw him on the ground with a scrapped knee crying._

"_Goten! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me." Gohan said panicked._

_Seeing his baby brother, who looked so much like their father, crying on the ground because he hurt him reminded Gohan that he was the one responsible for killing their dad before Goten ever had a chance to know him._

"_I never hate you GoGo!" Goten said, calling Gohan by his nickname._

_Gohan smiled, but he knew if Goten ever knew it was his fault for killing their dad, Goten would probably hate Gohan forever. _

_Gohan took Goten to the kitchen and bandaged his knee. The small child hugged his big brother._

"_Thank you for always looking out for me." Goten whispered bringing a few tears to Gohan's eyes._

_*End of Flashback*_

_It wouldn't be for another 3 years after the swing incident that Gohan would tell him the truth about their father's death. When Goten finally learned the truth, he didn't hate Gohan or hold it against him because he never felt like it was Gohan's fault._

"_And I still feel that way. You were never at fault, brother." Goten said with sincerity. _

"_It was dad who chose to stay dead and leave us behind." Now Goten said this with a flinch of resentment in his voice._

_As he slowly opened the door and stared into the empty hall of his childhood home, he thought back to the sounds and smells he once heard when he walked into his home as a child. The sound of his mother cooking in the kitchen and the smell of her soups and dishes. He could also recall her scent. Being a saiyan, Goten has a strong sense of smell, and he recalled the smell of his mother's perfume to be calming and relaxing. Though he wished he could remember her singing as she cooked, that would be a lie. Goten could only remember the gentle moans of her crying. Though he was only a child, Goten knew his mother was crying over his father._

"_Mom…he hurt you didn't he?" Goten mumbled._

_As he passed the now empty living room, he recalled where each piece of furniture was. He remembered how he used to color with his coloring books as he watched cartoons in front of the TV. He also remembered Gohan coming home and passing out on the couch until dinner was ready._

_Back then Gohan was tired a lot. When their dad died, Gohan had to start working many jobs to keep his family stable. This led to Gohan becoming exhausted and sleeping during the afternoons. Because of this Gohan's life consisted of work, sleep, taking his family where they needed to be, training, and studying. It was almost like Gohan's chance to be a kid and enjoying his childhood was taken from him. He was suddenly forced to be an adult. _

"_If you would have stayed then Gohan wouldn't have frowned so much. If you would have stayed then Gohan could have been a kid." Goten said referring to his father yet again._

_As Goten stepped upstairs he recalled all the times he gave his mother a hard time taking a bath. When she would try to wash his tail he would have a fit. He regretted doing that to his mother. He wouldn't have been so unruly if he had understood the pain his mother was feeling back then._

_As Goten approached his mother's room where her bed once was, he thought back to one night when he was only 3 years old._

_*Flashback:*_

_Goten awoke to hear his mother's crying. He looked over to see Gohan was not in their bed which they shared. Stepping out of bed and into the hallway Goten peaked into his mother's room to see Gohan holding their mother close as she cried, mourning over their dad._

"_I'm so sorry mom. I'll try to take care of you and Goten as best I can. I love you." Goten could hear Gohan say to Chi Chi as she kept crying. _

_Their dad choosing to leave them made their mommy cry. His dad had broke his mommy's heart. Was all that little Goten could think about as he watched Gohan trying to comfort their mom._

_*End of Flashback*_

"_You hurt my mother. That is something I will never forgive you for." Goten said as he gripped his fist in anger._

_Just then Goten's cell phone rang. He answered it. It was one the people who worked for the Royal Son Family. He told Goten that his father, King Goku was requesting him to come back to the castle for something important. Goten informed the servant that he would be there in 30 minutes and then hang up._

_Goten walked outside and turned back to catch one more look at his home. Oh how the teenager missed the nice, simple, and peaceful life he lived here. Sure it hurt him to see his brother and mother mourning his father. But at least back then Goten felt like his family was a real family._

_Now that they were royalty and lived in a castle, family life seemed so stage. Thrown into this new life, Goten felt like he lost his father. Though the pain his father had left in him by choosing not to come back to life remained with him even when his dad returned after the battle with Buu. Goten tried to build a relationship with his dad. But when his father was made king, it felt like his dad was leaving him again and so the pain that was created during the first 7 years of his life was only cut deeper now._

_It was because of all this that Goten never really felt like he had a father. He never felt like his father loved him. He never has known really what it's like to have a dad. Goten also thought he was the only one who felt this way. He thought he was the only one who had a father like this. Little did Goten know, he couldn't have been more wrong. On the other side of the world, there is another who understands the same hurt that Goten has experienced._


	3. Chapter 3  Growing Up as a Princess

_Finally the first chapter with Bra in it. It's important to note that in this story Bra was born around the same time as Goten was. Thanks for the reviews so far and keep them coming! ^_^_

_Late at night 14 year old Bra rustled in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, sat up, and yawned. _

"_1 am?" She said as she looked at her clock. _

_She stepped out onto her balcony and looked up at the star filled sky. Everyone of the twinkles in the sky reminded her of the far off dreams she has. Dreams that she knew were probably out of her reach forever. She looked at a pair of stars. One was a bright and large star and the one next to it was small. It made her think of herself and her father. She longed to have a true father. Not a king focused on his own strength. When Vegeta became king, Bra lost her dad. _

"_Why don't you hold me anymore, daddy?" she said to herself or so she thought._

"_You shouldn't be focused on such meaningless things, sister." Trunks said as he entered his sister's room._

_Bra turned around and looked at Trunks annoyed, "Were you watching me Trunks? Why aren't you asleep?"_

_Trunks walked over to his sister and slapped her, "Don't use that tone with me. I'm a prince and I will be respected."_

_Bra was known for having her father's temper, but letting it come out on her brother probably wasn't a good idea._

_She spit in her brother's face, "You're not a prince. You're a just a blind fool following his father's orders just so you can earn his respect. You're too much of a coward to stand up to him, even though you know he's wrong."_

_Trunks punched his sister in the face knocking her to the ground, "You bitch!" _

_Trunks raised his hand to hit her again but when he sensed his father's ki outside in the hallway Trunks simply walked away leaving his sister on the floor crying._

_Trunks walked down the hallway and tried to avoid his father. Vegeta had other plans as he grabbed his son's shoulder._

"_I told you to keep an eye on her. I never said you could beat on my daughter!" Vegeta shouted as he punched Trunks in the stomach causing him to cough up some blood._

"_You're pathetic." Vegeta scoffed at his son._

_Trunks gritted his teeth. He failed again. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried, he could never seem to win his father's approval._

"_I…. I'll try better next time, father." Trunks stammered._

_Vegeta pushed his son away and said, "Get out of my sight you brat."_

_As Trunks walked away he whispered to himself, "Forgive me…Bra."_

_Bra sat on her floor wiping the blood off her lip. As Vegeta walked in he helped his daughter to her feet and handed her something to clean herself off with._

"_What are you doing up this late?" Vegeta asked shouting._

"_But daddy I…" She said._

"_No buts. And stop acting like a child, Bra!" He interrupted._

_She looked down and kept herself from crying._

"_You're a saiyan princess. So start acting like it!" He said as he threw her on the bed and then walked out of her room, slamming the door behind him._

_Once she knew her father was gone, Bra buried her head in her pillow and screamed._

_As tears poured down her face she let out her true feelings, "Daddies are supposed to hold their babies when they're hurt! Not shout at them!"_

_Bulma sat up in her and Vegeta's bedroom. She thought about how Vegeta had changed since becoming a king. Though Bulma pretended like she supported her husband. In truth she missed her relationship with the Son family and the relationships she once shared with her husband and children. As she heard Vegeta stepping into the room, Bulma covered up and pretended to be asleep. _

"_Please wake up and let things be normal in the morning…" Bulma thought to herself._

_After a few more minutes of crying Bra looked at the sky, thinking of the family she wish she could have. On the other side of the world Goten was just landing at his father's palace. He too looked at the sky thinking of the family he wish he could have. Two saiyans, two hearts, two destinies soon to become intertwined. _


	4. Chapter 4  A New Royal

**Author's Note: **_Sorry about the last chapter. I agree that it seemed a little over dramatic. Since there wasn't much of Bra's personality shown in the series I did find it hard to write her. I'll try to bring her personality down a bit on the drama scale in this chapter and the next one. Trunks as well. _

_If anyone has any suggestion on how I can improve this story, or if anyone has any ideas for where this story should be heading then please tell me when you write your reviews and I'll take them into consideration. I could always use a few ideas to ponder since sometimes my imagination gets stale. I always love to hear feed back both good and bad. ^_^_

Sighing and turning away from the sky, Goten entered the castle. Upon his entrance the guards in the hallway stood at attention. Goten hated when they did that.

"Please don't do that." Goten said with annoyance to the guards.

Sometimes Goten wondered why they even needed guards. After all his family were saiyans, they were the strongest on the planet, possibly the universe. The only reason Goten could figure that they would need guards is simply to keep up the typical appearance of a royal family.

The young half saiyan took a left down the hallway and then up the stairs and made another right. He stood at the door to the throne room. Rolling his eyes, Goten opned the door.

There on the throne sat his father. The man who destroyed Buu and save the world. Next to him stood his older brother, Gohan.

"Heya kiddo!" Goku said to his youngest child.

Goten responded without a greeting to his father, "You summoned me, your highness"

Goku laughed the famous Son laugh, "Oh Goten you don't have to call me that. Just call me father or dad or something. Besides it feels a little weird to be called a king or your majesty or whatever."

Goten sighed and replied, "Sure…"

Goten just couldn't bring himself to call Goku his father yet. In truth, to Goten, Gohan still seemed to fit that role more than Goku. Can you blame him for feeling this way? After it was Gohan, not Goku, who was the first man to hold Goten after he was born. It was Gohan who would take care of Goten when his mother could not. It was Gohan who made money to support his family. It was Gohan who did everything Goku should have been doing. And to Goten, only Gohan deserved to be called his father.

"What was this important announcement you wanted me to hear?" Goten asked with out any excitement in his voice. He just wanted to get this conversation over with so he could head out and be alone for awhile where he could finally relax.

Goku grinned happily. You could tell whatever it was, Goku was very happy about something, "Well, I really want to tell you right now! But Gohan made me promise we should wait until the whole kingdom hears it!"

Gohan nodded and was smiling even more than Goku, "Hurry up and get ready Goten! You need to dress nice for this! I want to tell the kingdom as soon as possible!"

Without another word Goten turned away from his family and headed out of the throne room. Gohan looked a little concerned as his brother left.

"Does Goten seem to be acting a little strange to you dad?" Gohan asked.

Goku nodded and replied, "Yeah. The past few months he's been staying away from the palace. I'm concerned too. But he is a teenager. Maybe he's just going through a phase."

Goku looked puzzled, "But still…I have considered having someone watch him."

Gohan interrupted and said in a bit of shock, "Dad! Isn't that a little extreme?"

Goku nodded in agreement, "I know. But still…I'm his father and I just worry about him."

Goku knew he hadn't been around Goten the first 7 years of his life. He knew he hadn't been much of a father to Goten early on. But ever since he came back to life he has been trying to be a father to Goten. Sure the duty of a king took away time he could spend with Goten, and the burden was heavy on Goku's heart. But he had to at least try to build a relationship with him as best he could.

Goku's thoughts were broken as Videl entered the room and ran up to her husband giving him a big hug.

"Did you tell Goten yet, honey?" Videl asked Gohan.

The oldest Son Prince replied to the love of his life, "I'm going to let him be surprised when we announce it to the kingdom, dear!"

An hour later the family was gathered on a balcony looking down at a crowd of people. Goku greeted his kingdom and told Gohan and Videl to come stand next to him. Goku smiled proudly before his people.

"I have great news everyone!" Goku said in an excited yet goofy manner of speaking that was not the norm for a king.

"My eldest son, Gohan, and his wife, Videl, are going to have their first baby!" Goku announced with glee.

The crowd were all in awe and cheers of joy soon came roaring from the people. Indeed it was a most joyous day in the kingdom ruled by Goku. The next thing Goku announced was something that really made him happy.

"The baby is going to be a little girl, everyone!" Goku said with a tone of happiness he had not expressed in years.

Grieving over the death of his wife, Goku had tried to stay happy for his family as best he could though he found it so hard sometimes. But now to know that he was going to have a granddaughter, Goku was truly happy again.

Goku looked up at the sky and whispered, "I know you sent this little girl to heal our family, Chi Chi." Goku closed his eyes as he felt the wind blow gently against his face.

He turned around hoping to see Goten happy, but instead only saw Goten sitting down with little emotion on his face at all. Gohan and Videl were too busy with each other to notice Goten's reaction but Goku could only focus on his youngest son now.

**Meanwhile On the Other Side of the World:**

**Bra had awaken again. This time she kept her ki low so her father and brother would not sense her. Moving to the balcony she stood there again gazing at the sky. Thoughts raced through her head. She looked at the city before her. It was West City. Though now it was much larger as it was now the capital of her father's kingdom. Her father, her family's kingdom, her life. She nodded and whispered, "Tomorrow, I'll tell him."**


	5. Chapter 5  The Challenge

**Author's Note:** _I'm so happy I'm at this point in the story. Now the story should start picking up pace. I really want to hear reviews on Bra's character when it comes to this chapter. While writing this story I picked up inspiration for future stories so this has been a rewarding experience so far. Keep those reviews coming everyone! ^_^_

As the sun rose on West City, the Brief family awoke. Vegeta headed for his throne room where he was to listen to the request of some subjects today. It was a task that Vegeta hated with a passion. He would just have to get his frustration out training later. Perhaps he could bring Trunks along. He felt the boy was becoming far too soft.

Bra was just stepping out of the shower. She dried her hair and brushed her teeth. She stood there looking at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"This had to be done. It's the only way I'm ever going to get them off my back. Both my dad and Trunks."

Bra knew very well Trunks was approaching her room. For some reason though his ki didn't seem threatening like it usually was to her. Bra rolled her eyes as she heard Trunks enter her room. He sat on the bed waiting for her.

She stepped out of her bathroom after she finished dressing and asked in a demanding tone, "What?"

Trunks looked at his sister and out of nowhere asked, "You remember Goten?"

Bra was a bit taken back by such a random question but answered, "Of course. You and him always hanged out together."

This led to Bra thinking back to the times Goten would spend over at the Capsule Corporation.

***Flashback:***

While 7 year old Goten and 8 Year old Trunks played video games in the living room, 7 year old Bra was in the kitchen helping her mother prepare dinner. Goten was staying at their house because Chi Chi was still grieving over the death of her father the Ox King. The poor man had died of a heart attack. Gohan was left to comfort his mother. Goku's death had already taken a toll on Chi Chi and now with the passing of the Ox King it was only made worse. Gohan couldn't let young Goten see their mother in the emotional wreck she was in.

He asked Bulma to watch Goten for awhile. Bulma gladly agreed, she loved having Goten over. Bulma had commented to Chi Chi many times about how much of a little gentlemen Goten was. Sure being the son of Goku, Goten did have some of his qualities, particularly in table manners. But over all Goten was better mannered than Goku was at his age.

One category that Goten surpassed his father in was manners regarding girls. Whenever Bulma would get groceries, Goten would always help her out. He liked to open doors for the girls. He was always so sweet.

Back then of course Bra wasn't interested in boys. But she did take notice of Goten. Even back then she had to admit he was cute. She liked hanging out with her brother and Goten a lot. She could remember when she scrapped her knee once. Goten was the one who bandaged her knee. He was really gentle with her. She had told him that he learned how to take care of a hurt knee after some swing accident he had with Gohan or something.

But the one thing she recalled most about Goten was that warm smile of his. It always seemed to make everyone happy. If someone was sad, all they had to do was look at Goten's smile and things didn't seem so bad anymore.

***End of Flashback***

Bra found herself thinking hard about Goten. When she recalled how sweet he was to her, it made her smile. She missed the tenderness he showed her. Such tenderness was rare to find in her life anymore. Now she found herself trying to picture how much he must have grown in the past 7 years. She even found herself wondering how handsome he has probably become. But before she could dwell on it further, her thoughts were interrupted by Trunks.

"Bra! Earth to Bra!" Trunks said trying to get his sister's attention.

Snapping out of it, Bra looked at her brother and dizzily asked, "W… what?"

"I was just wondering if you might like to see Goten again." Trunks asked.

For a second Bra felt a small smile come across her face but quickly dismissed it when she remembered her father.

"Don't be silly, Trunks. We are never to speak to the Son family ever again." Bra said without emotion and left the room.

As she walked down the hall she bit her lip. How could she be such a hypocrite, she wondered. She had told Trunks last night that he was a fool for always following their dad's orders. Yet she had just recited her father's number 1 rule to Trunks. Maybe she was the fool. As soon as he thought herself a fool, Goten's smile came to her mind. Shaking off thoughts of the young half saiyan, she kept walking down the hall toward her father's throne room.

Trunks sat there on the bed and sighed. The truth was he hated what was going on. He missed Gohan, he missed Goten, and he missed his father. Trunks felt like when the divide between the two families happened, he had to bury who he was. He tried to block out the memories he shared with his best friend.

He had hoped by coming and speaking to Bra maybe she would feel the same. Maybe he would finally have someone to talk to and confide with in his sister. Trunks was tired of following his father's orders just to gain his respect. At this point Trunks didn't care anymore about what his father thinks.

"I'm sorry Bra. You were right about me." Trunks whispered to himself.

He stood up and began to leave the room. He was going to confront his father about the thoughts that were plaguing his mind.

With thoughts out Goten being blocked out, Bra could only think about the decision she was about to make. She sighed deeply and opened the door of the throne room. Looking up at her father sitting on his throne listening to some stupid complaint from a civilian, Bra approached her dad.

She then proclaimed, "Father, I wish to take the challenge."

Surprised, Vegeta had to take a moment to make sure he heard her right. The challenge she spoke of was an old saiyan ritual that young saiyans had to complete back on Planet Vegeta to prove their worth. He had told her about it a long time ago. Thinking about what this meant, Vegeta looked at the determination in his daughter's eyes and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for his child. Perhaps she was finally coming around to be the princess he knew she could be.

Without another thought Vegeta asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and with boldness replied, "Yes, father. This is something I have to do"

Vegeta looked at two of his most trusted guards and said, "You two, take my daughter to the valley of the lightning. If she wants to attempt the challenge then so be it."

Bra smiled at her father and left with the two guards. As she left she passed her brother as he walked in.

Approaching his dad, Trunks looked at his father and any confidence he had suddenly went out the window. He wasn't ready for this. He just couldn't confront his father, not yet anyways.

"Trunks…" Vegeta said to get his sons attention.

Vegeta then explained that Bra had left to take the challenge. He told Trunks he wanted him to go and keep a watch on her and to judge how she performs.

Trunks nodded, "Yes father." He replied and then left.

In the air Trunks was following his sister's ki, trying to keep his own energy as low as possible so she wouldn't pick it up. Gripping his fist, Trunks pondered at his own cowardice toward his dad. How could he be this weak, when physically he was so strong? Trunks decided it was best not to worry now. He just needed to keep an eye on Bra and then figure things out later.

**Meanwhile at the Son Family Castle:**

The ball room was filled with people, food, and partying. All in celebration of Videl's unborn child. Every one seemed to be enjoying themselves. Song, laughter, and joy filled the air. With all the thoughts Goten was trying to process, he found the atmosphere to be a bit sickening.

Goten looked up to see his dad looking for him in the crowd. Since Goten was in a relaxed stance it meant Goku couldn't feel his ki. Taking his chance Goten snuck out of the castle and began to fly as far away as he could. But where would he go to get some peace and solitude? That's when it him. The valley of the lightning would be the perfect place. With the constant storms that raged there, no one lived in the valley. It was the perfect place to be alone. He knew it was in Vegeta's territory but at least he knew that it would mean his family wouldn't look for him there. Goten picked up his speed and began to rush toward the valley of the lightning.

**Author's Note:** _Well now, I wonder how Goten and Bra will react to each other if they were to meet at the valley of the lightning? I guess you'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter lol Don't forget to review and comment! ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6  The Trio Meet Again

**Author's Note:** _This chapter was really fun to write. As always please review and comment. ^_^_

_Goten landed at a river in the valley and sighed in relief. He was so glad to be out in the wild and away from his family. Every one of Goku's friends showed up at the dinner celebrating Gohan and Videl's unborn child. It honestly made Goten feel uncomfortable. But out here in the wild he felt free and happy again._

_As he splashed some water onto his face he smiled and said, "Aaah that feels nice!" _

_Suddenly his good time was interrupted when he felt 4 ki's approaching, "What the hell? 2 of the ki's are very strong and they feel familiar somehow."_

_Goten nodded and said to himself, "I should hide"_

_He lowered his own ki and hid in a small cave. A few moments later Bra and two of her guards landed in the valley._

"_That girl? She's pretty! But how come she can fly?" Goten smiled and said to himself._

_One of the guards bowed and said, "The gate to the challenge is this way, princess Bra."_

_Goten's jaw dropped, "B…Bra? That's Bra?" _

_Goten thought back to the last time he saw Bra. She was only 7 years old then. But now, now she was a beautiful 14 year old._

"_Wow. She's has really become a beautiful girl." Goten said to himself._

_Goten shook his head and remembered that Bra was Vegeta's daughter and that made her a sworn enemy of his family. The daughter of his mother's killer. Goten gritted his teeth. He kept thinking that he should kill her right now and let Vegeta experience the pain he put his family through. But when Goten looked at her, he didn't see a killer, he saw his friend._

_Goten let himself relax, "It's not her fault. She was only 7 when it happened. I can't blame Bra for what happened to my mother. It wasn't her fault, it was Vegeta's fault."_

_Bra stood before the large gate, "Well let's get this over with"_

_The guards nodded and opened the gate revealing a large cave behind it. _

"_Father, brother, mother….I'm sorry." Bra said to herself before entering the cave._

_Goten watched the events before him unfold. Part of him wanted to follow Bra, but the other part wanted to just get out of here as soon as possible. Then his mind became cloudy as he thought about Bra. _

_She was always so much fun to be around when they were kids. He remembered one time she hurt her knee and he bandaged it for her. The way he felt when he saw her get hurt, a protective surge just flew into him and he rushed to her side immediately. That's when it hit Goten._

"_What if she were to get hurt inside that cave?" He asked himself._

_With that in mind, the protective surge returned and he used his super speed to dash by the guards with them only feeling a small breeze. Unaware that Goten had just dashed into the cave. Once inside he lowered his ki and proceeded to follow Bra deeper into the cave._

_As Bra approached a part of the cave covered in crystal she stopped and seemed a bit stunned._

"_I don't get it. My dad designed this cave as a training ground. He also had mom to make it act as a place where old saiyan training courses could be used including the challenge. But there was never any crystals here." Bra asked herself pondering what was happening._

_She looked and saw her reflection in the crystals. The reflection seemed to step out of the crystal and walk up toward her._

_Bra's reflection grinned and said, "Run run away little girl. Run away from dear old daddy." _

_Frightened Bra stepped back and slipped falling off a ledge a few feet below. Goten looked confused. To him, he couldn't even see the reflection come out of the mirror. It was an illusion._

_Concerned for Bra, Goten walked over to the ledge and looked down to see Bra rubbing her scrapped knee. Against his better judgement he jumped down. The sound of his feet touching the ground startled Bra and she turned to see him standing before her._

_Unable to recognize him at first, Bra asked, "Who the hell are you!"_

_She looked closely at the teenager standing before her. When she looked at his eyes she saw a familiar gentleness. That's when it hit her._

"_G…Goten!" She asked stunned._

_Goten nodded, "Hi Bra." He said nervously._

_Goten looked down at her knee, "You're hurt."_

_He saw a small stream of water coming out of the side of the cave and got some water in his hands. He slowly walked over to Bra and though she knew Goten was supposed to be her enemy, she just couldn't help but feel safe with him. Goten splashed some water on her knee, cleaning the blood from it. Both of them had flashbacks of when Goten did this to her when she was a little girl._

_He ripped a piece of his clothes off and cleaned her wound. For the first time in 7 years, Goten felt like he was where he belonged. Bra felt like she had a friend again. Someone she could finally feel comfortable around. That's when they both decided in their heads, they weren't going to listen to their families any longer. Bra and Goten both liked each other, they were friends and that's how it would stay._

_As Goten ripped another piece of his clothes off and used it to bandage her knee gently, they both stared at each other and both had a gentle smile on their face._

"_We can't be friends with Goten, huh? Dad wont allow it? That was your excuse but yet here you are with him. I see the game you're playing." A voice said from the shadows._

_A moment later Trunks stepped out of the shadows and looked angry at his sister and former best friend._

"_T..Trunks?" Both Goten and Bra said at the same time._


	7. Chapter 7  A Friendship Ruined

**Author's Note:** _Sorry that it has taken so long to get this one posted and sorry it's so short. I've been busy with family stuff lately. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys! ^_^_

"_T…Trunks" Goten and Bra said together._

"_So this is why you wanted to take the challenge. You just wanted to see Goten huh?" Trunks said in an angry tone._

"_Trunks…why do we have to be enemies?" Goten asked._

"_Because Goten, my father killed your mom. You're supposed to hate me…and you're supposed to hate Bra too. " Trunks shouted._

"_He probably came here to kill you Bra. Why else would he be here? He wants to get revenge for what happened to Chi Chi." Trunks said looking at his sister._

_This realization hit Bra, "Is…is that True, Goten?" She asked in a sad tone._

"_Of course not Bra! I didn't even know you were going to be here. And besides how could I kill you…I helped you, remember" He said looking at her knee._

"_Listen Trunks, I don't hate you or Bra or Bulma. It was Vegeta's fault. You and Bra are my best friends, Trunks, can't you see that?" Goten said trying to convince his old friend._

"_Lies!" Trunks shouted as he powered up to super saiyan._

"_Don't make me fight you, Trunks. Please." Goten said as tears formed in his eyes._

_Before he had a moment to react Trunks punched him across the face, busting his lip and sending him flying. Goten stood up and rubbed his lip, he saw the blood stains on his hand and looked over at Trunks, then Goten also became a super saiyan._

"_That's it Goten! Power up and fight me! Kill me! Spill my blood and avenge your mother!" Trunks shouted. His mind consumed by the rage he felt toward Goten and Bra. Feelings of being betrayed clouded his heart._

"_You forced me to do this Trunks." Goten said and looked down._

_The two teenagers jumped in the air and began an epic fight. The two teenagers seemed evenly matched as each one landed blow after blow to each other. Goten grabbed Trunks and bashed his head against his causing Trunks to moan in pain as he flew back away from Goten. Catching Goten off guard, Trunks fired a buster cannon at him sending him flying to the ground. It turns out Trunks is still a little stronger than Goten due to him being older. The whole time Bra wanted to scream out, she wanted them to stop, they never fought like this before. This wasn't just for fun, this time they were going for blood._

_Trunks landed on the ground and looked at Goten, "I'm still better than you."_

_Goten stood up and shook his head, "You're wrong. You're just a fool trying to win your father's respect. I may not respect my dad, but at least he doesn't shout at me or abuse me like your dad."_

_Trunks gripped his fist and shouted back, "At least my father was always there for me. You're dad was gone for the first seven years of your life. Your dad never gave a damn about you. You were the little bastard child. Nothing but an unwanted mistake!"_

_Bra gasped, "Trunks. H…how could you even think to say that?" She was stunned. How could anyone be as cruel as to say something like that, she wondered._

_Goten's anger flared to the point that he almost reached super saiyan 2._

"_That's it!" Goten shouted._

_He charged at Trunks and kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach and then grabbed him by the head and bashed his face over and over against the cave wall, until finally Trunks fell unconscious. _

_Bra was stunned at how violent Goten could be. She always saw him being gentle, but obviously there was another side to him._

_If Goten hadn't regain his reason, he probably would have killed Trunks right then but he stopped and stepped back away from Trunks' unconscious body._

"_How could I have hurt my friend like that? Trunks, I'm sorry…." Goten said, horrified by what he just did._

_He placed a senzu bean in Trunks mouth. He planned to apologize and work things out with Trunks once he woke up, but Bra had other plans. Realizing why she came here to this place to begin with, Bra grabbed Goten's arm and flew out of the cave with him._

"_B.. Bra wait! Where are we going?" Goten asked._

"_Away from my father. I came out here so I could run away from him." Bra told him._

"_You were trying to run away?" Goten asked._

"_I can't go back…not now….my family has changed. I just want to get away from them…from my life…" She told him as a few tears fell from her face._

_Against better judgment, Goten decided to stay with her. Something made him feel that staying with her was the right thing to do._

"_Then…let's go." Goten told her as they flew off together._


	8. Chapter 8 The Pain That is Shared

**Author's Note:** _This is definitely my favorite chapter so far. Finally Goten and Bra open up to each other._

_The two kept flying but soon ran into a storm. After all it was the valley of the lightning. Having not yet achieved super saiyan, Bra was having a tough time avoid the lightning. Thankfully Goten was there. Once he powered up to his super saiyan level, he was able to fly them through the storm with great speed._

_Playfully smirking, "Show off." Bra said with a tiny laugh._

"_I'm glad I could see you again, Bra." The blushing Goten said._

"_But where are we going?" He had to ask._

"_Oh right…well I came out here to run away from my father, but I knew he would be able to sense my ki even if I did escape. So to keep him from finding me I decided to um…visit a witch…" Bra said nervously._

"_A….A witch! Why?" Goten asked a bit surprised._

"_This witch is a master of ki control. I think she can cloak my ki from my father…and then I'll finally be free of his iron grip." She said remembering her father's yells and shouts._

_Goten looked a little worried, "Bra…." _

_He definitely understood what she was feeling. He too had a father that could never understand him. Even though he knew she was making a risky decision, how could he tell her to go home? He didn't even want to return to his own home._

"_Bra…you realize most witches will help you, but usually it's a trick. They always trick you into making a deal that you can't possibly hold up, and then they trap you." Goten said nervously._

"_You got a better idea?" She asked him._

"_Well….if you're running away then…." Against his better judgment Goten uttered his words, "How about some company?" _

"_What!" She asked him in surprise._

"_You're not the only one who wants to get away from their father. Mine has barely been there for me. I'm tired of living the fake life I have to live day in and day out." Goten told her._

"_But…Goten…" She stammered._

_Goten had told her once about how he didn't understand why his father never came back sooner to be with him. But they were little kids then, she hadn't thought much of it after that. But now she knew that this was a pain that had haunt Goten for his entire life. The pain of being abandoned by a father. In many ways it was similar to her own pain. Her father was always there but at the same time distant, a distance which became a canyon after he became a king._

"_Please Bra….besides who wants to spend their life alone? If we run away together…at least we'll have each other." Goten smiled and blushed._

_Bra sighed, "Okay Goten…you can come along." _

_She couldn't really say no. After all if he was going through the same pain she was, then maybe they could heal each other. Maybe the family they always wanted was each other. Maybe they were just two crazy teenagers running away and would fail. But they didn't care, this was their choice and this was their life. Not their families or their fathers could stop them. They were finally going to be free….well they hoped so at least._


	9. Chapter 9  The Fathers

**Author's Note: Decided to give some other characters the spotlight in this chapter. Hey guys I'm coming to a writers block on this story. So it would be much appreciated if in your reviews you could give me some ideas of where to take this story, other wise it may be awhile before I can put up another chapter. Thanks everyone! ^_^**

"**Hey Krillin have you seen Goten?" Goku asked.**

"**Sorry Goku. Last time I saw him he was sitting at a table in the corner." Krillin replied.**

"**Oh okay. Thanks Krillin." Goku said and then kept searching.**

**He had searched the ball room and the rooms near it so he decided to check upstairs to see if Goten had went to sleep early. Goku noticed lately that Goten had been acting different. He was distancing himself from his family and he didn't speak to anyone much either. Goku convinced himself that Goten was just going through a teenage phase. He hoped that he would soon get pass it and things would be normal again. **

**Now he was starting to question it again. Maybe it was his fault. Maybe he wasn't being the father he needed to be. To think that he could make his son feel alone or not loved just gave Goku a terrible feeling. Ever since he became a king he had grown ever further apart from his sons. **

**That's it he had put up with this king stuff enough. He didn't mind protecting the Earth but ruling half of it was just not his thing. He wanted his old life back. He wanted to have a close family again.**

"**When I find Goten I'm going to go camping with him. Screw the duties of a king. My son comes first." Goku said as he opened the door to Goten's room.**

**Inside he didn't find Goten but he did find one of Goten's servants. Goku walked over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulders. The man was surprised and bowed on one knee asking Goku how he may help his king.**

"**Haha, you don't have to bow. I was just wondering if you have seen my son, Goten." Goku asked.**

**The servant nodded and replied, "I believe Prince Goten said he was going to the valley of thunder for some reason."**

"**What! But there's supposed to be a storm coming through there. I've got to find him!" Goku said and then took off out the window without saying another word.**

**Meanwhile at Vegeta's palace, the saiyan king was sitting on his throne waiting for his daughter's return.**

"**She's taking awhile. Surely it doesn't take this long to finish the challenge." Vegeta complained though he was worried about his daughter.**

"**I hope she returns home soon. Trunks too." Bulma said and then looked at Vegeta.**

"**So you found out that I sent him to spy on Bra?" He asked**

"**Well Vegeta it's not that hard to figure out. You should really try to trust your kids more. Before you became king you didn't act like this." She said with a tint of anger in her voice.**

"**What are you trying to say, woman?" Vegeta demanded but their argument was interrupted when they hear a guard shout, "Prince Trunks!"**

**The King and Queen turned their attention to the door and Bulma screamed when she saw Trunks beaten and bloody.**

"**Trunks! Son what happened?" She asked distressed.**

"**Explain yourself boy? Where is your sister?" Vegeta demanded.**

**Dreading how his father would respond Trunks answered, "I tried to stop her…but she ran away with Goten…I'm sorry." Knowing that his father was about to explode in rage hearing that his daughter was with Goku's son, Trunks allowed himself to fall unconscious from his injuries as a way to escape the wrath of his father.**

"**WHAT!" Vegeta shouted causing the whole room to shake.**

"**She's with Kakarot's youngest brat! And I suppose your injuries came from Goten? You're pathetic Trunks!" Vegeta shouted but saw that his son had already fallen unconscious.**

"**Guards! Come with me! I want a full team searching everywhere for my daughter!" He ordered.**

"**Vegeta wait, think about this!" Bulma pleaded but Vegeta simply ignored her and flew off to search for Bra.**

"**When I find her I am going to make her pay. As for Goten, I am going to kill that brat and leave his corpse on Kakarot's door step!" Vegeta shouted in rage as he flew off trying to find his daughter's ki.**


	10. Chapter 10 Uneasy Situations

**Author's Note:** Sorry that it has been so long since I updated this story. Like I said in the last chapter though I was basically at a writers block with this story and I wouldn't be able to update for awhile. Well I'm back now and ready to continue this story. I hope everyone enjoys! As always please review and comment!

"Trunks….Trunks! Baby, wake up." He heard a familiar comforting voice whisper.

He felt the sting of his wounds and bandages wrapped around them. As he moved to sit up he felt the cool sheets against his bare skin. Slowly he opened his eyes to find the figure of his mother sitting next to his bed, watching her child closely, worry evident on her face.

"M…Mother?" Trunks asked softly.

She stroked her son's cheek, "You okay, honey?"

Trunks nodded, "Yes mom."

"Trunks can you tell me what happened with Bra and Goten? Did Goten really give you these injuries?" She asked, still in shock that sweet little Goten could be violent enough to beat Trunks this badly and then leave him like this.

Trunks lowered his head, "No….you see we did fight and I said something I shouldn't have said to him, something very cruel. That pushed him too far and he did beat me up. I fell unconscious and when I woke up I was completely healed, I guess he must have given me a senzu bean before leaving."

Bulma was still puzzled, "So if he gave you a senzu bean then how did you get these injuries?"

Trunks looked up at her and nervously admitted, "I did this to myself?"

Her jaw dropped, "Why Trunks! Why would you hurt yourself like this!"

He gritted his teeth and gripped his fist, "Because of dad. I knew if I came back completely unharmed then he would assume I let Bra and Goten escape. So I beat myself up."

Bulma felt a deep choke in her throat as tears started to drip from her eyes, "That's it! I've had it with Vegeta! First he becomes this power hungry king, then he slaughters my best friend's wife, and now he is making my children do insane things which ends up hurting them just so they can make him happy! I've had it with him! He's either going to stop this or I am leaving him and taking you kids with me!"

Trunks stopped her right then and cried, "No mother! If you try to leave him then he'll kill you too mom! Don't please!" He begged.

Bulma held her son close and they tried to comfort each other, "Hush now Trunks, it's okay baby. It's going to be okay." She whispered to him.

Meanwhile Bra and Goten were continuing to fly to the home of this strange witch that Bra spoke of. Goten was concerned about asking a witch for help. The only witch he trusted was an old friend of his father named Fortune Teller Baba. Still Goten didn't want to leave her. Though it has been awhile since he last saw her, Goten couldn't help but feel a sense of understanding with Bra.

"Hey Bra, how far are we from this witch's home?" Goten asked.

She looked at him and answered, "Not too far now."

"How did you meet this witch?" Goten questioned.

Bra thought back to the night she first came upon this witch and began to explain it to Goten, "I had just had an argument with my dad and he had hit me. While my mother and father were fighting over it, I was outside crying. This witch showed up and said she knew my father and wanted to help. She said if I ever needed to get away from my father to come to her home and she would help. I assumed since she knew my dad she was aware of ki, so I figured she has a way of hiding ki so my father can't find me."

This made Goten feel even more uneasy. It seemed to him that Bra was going to this witch purely out of desperation and as such her better judgment was clouded. Then again, was he not desperate to escape his father as well? Even though he suspected this witch was up to no good, he decided to stay with Bra to help her in case the witch tried something funny. Something inside of him made him want to protect Bra.

"Goten?" Bra whispered with a unusual gentleness in her voice.

Taken by surprise of her gentleness he answered, "Yes Bra?"

Like a child seeking to ease some kind of loneliness left by the loss of a parent she asked, "You're not going to leave me are you?"

Goten could sense the fear in her voice. A fear of being alone. He flew closer to her and looked into her tear filled eyes, "I promise. I'm not going to leave you."

Goten was all too familiar with the feeling of being abandoned by someone. That someone was his father. Bra smiled at him, she felt comfort and security in his words.

On the horizon before them came into view a small hut.

"There it is. The place the witch said she lived!" Bra said.

The two half saiyans landed in front of the house. Goten suddenly had a bad feeling. His gut was telling him they shouldn't be here.

At the valley of lightning meanwhile, two old rivals were about to meet. Goku was flying there in search of Goten. Vegeta was flying there in search of Bra. When the two saiyans caught sight of each other they froze in air, the tension rose in the atmosphere.

"Kakarot." Vegeta emotionlessly said.

Goku replied, "Vegeta."


	11. Chapter 11  The Newest Super Saiyan 3

**Author's Note:** I decided to use this chapter and the next one to focus on Goku and Vegeta. I hope everyone enjoys and as always review and comment! ^_^

Two full blood saiyan warriors, the last of their kind, stood there faced to face. Old rivals, once friends, but now enemies, confronted with each other once again. Their eyes locked onto one another. Each one waiting for the other to make a move.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta muttered.

"Vegeta…" Goku said in surprise.

An awkward pause came upon the land. The two warriors couldn't believe they were actually looking at each other again.

Knowing the valley of lightning was in his territory Vegeta spoke up, "What the hell are you doing here, Kakarot? This is my part of the world. You have no business here!"

Goku gritted his teeth and replied, "I have plenty of business here when it involves my son!"

Vegeta looked at Goku with anger, "Your son? What about my daughter? What have you done with Bra?"

Goku looked surprised, "Bra is missing too? I had no idea."

Vegeta gripped his fist and accused Goku, "Don't lie to me, Kakarot! I remember what you said. If anyone I or my family ever came into your kingdom then you would not hesitate to kill us. Were those not your words, Kakarot?"

Goku looked down in shame, "Yes I said that. I shouldn't have though. Bulma and your children have done nothing wrong, unlike you. I would never hurt them."

Vegeta decided to play some head games with Goku. He smirked and said with pride, "Well I can't say the same."

Goku looked really surprised, "What! What do you mean by that?"

Vegeta smirked, "What I mean is looking for your son would be pointless considering he's already dead."

Goku looked horrified, "No…Vegeta…how could you? He was just a boy…"

Vegeta laughed boldly, "Well I already slaughtered your wife so why would killing your son be any surprise to you?"

Goku looked shaken as he barely managed to say, "How could you do this to me, Vegeta. How could you hurt my family like this? First my wife and now my youngest son. I would never have done this to you."

Vegeta grinned and said, "It was so sad and pathetic. Goten was playing around here, probably trying to find and hurt my daughter. He tried to explain things but I wouldn't listen. I punched him and sent him flying across the ground. Oh he tried to fight back but I was just too strong for the little runt. He begged me to spare him. Tears were streaming down his face. I tortured him. I broke every bone in his body. I made sure his body was almost completely drained of blood. I ripped open his stomach and crushed his insides. While he was still writhing in pain begging me to leave him alone I blasted him into oblivion making sure that not even a trace of him remained."

Vegeta laughed but that soon stopped as he was knocked back by a earth shattering punch from Goku. Vegeta looked up at Goku and saw a look in his eyes he hadn't seen since Goku faced Frieza. He had really pissed Goku off. In a flash Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.

Vegeta stood up and smirked, "You think you're so tough just because you can go Super Saiyan 3. Well I got some news for you Kakarot. You're not the only Super Saiyan 3 anymore."

Goku's eyes widened as he saw his former friend light up with the golden aura of a super saiyan.

"Witness the Prince of all Saiyans at the full power of a Super Saiyan 3!" Vegeta shouted.

Indeed it was true. Vegeta's hair grew out, his muscle bulked up slightly and his aura grew around him. Vegeta had finally reached Super Saiyan 3.

Completing his transformation, Vegeta looked at Goku and said, "Now it's time for you to die, clown!"

Goku stepped back and staggered to say, "When? How? When did this happen?"

Vegeta smirked, "While you were playing the good king, I was becoming stronger, more ruthless, until I finally achieved this incredible power. Now Kakarot you shall bow before your prince. Clown, you will get what is coming to you! ! ! ! !" Vegeta shouted in anger.

The two Super Saiyan 3's charged at each other. Their fist clashing, causing the Earth to shake and the thunder and lighting to roar. The rematch between rivals, former friends, and kings is about to get underway.


	12. Chapter 12  Vegeta Beyond Goku?

**Author's Note:** Continuing from the last chapter, this one will mostly focus on Vegeta and Goku. We'll get back to Bra and Goten in the next chapter. As always review and comment! ^_^

"I'm impressed Vegeta. You must have really been pushing yourself these past few years." Goku said.

Vegeta smirked, "Don't try to deny it. You're mad. You're angry that I finally achieved the power that only you have been able to achieve up until now."

Goku grunted, "That's not it at all."

The truth is Goku was afraid. If Vegeta was a super saiyan 3 now then that meant they are now equal to each other. With equal powers then Vegeta could do a lot more damage and it would be far more difficult to keep him under control.

"Now Kakarot, let's do what we came here to do. Let's see who is the strongest super saiyan 3. The strongest king." Vegeta proclaimed.

Goku got in his battle position and nodded, "As you wish. I really had hoped it wouldn't come to this but I have no choice."

The two saiyans stared at each other, both completely still like statues. Then a slight movement from Goku and he was off, charging at Vegeta in a terrible rage.

"This is for Goten and Chi-Chi! ! ! !" Goku shouted with a punch to Vegeta's face.

Vegeta rebounded and kicked Goku sending him flying.

"Pathetic Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted in anger.

Goku landed and fired his kamehameha, "No, a sad little worm like you who can only find comfort in power is pathetic, Vegeta!"

Vegeta countered the attack with his own Galick Gun, "You no longer talk down to me you low class scum!"

The attacks were perfectly equal in power and canceled each other out.

Goku breathed heavy, "I see…so we really are equal in power. Despite the fact that I've been using super saiyan 3 longer than you have, you still somehow managed to equal my strength in such a short amount of time."

Vegeta smirked and laughed like crazy, "You fool. You really think this is my limit? No Kakarot! I have become even stronger than you! I didn't spend the last few years trying to be a good father or a good king like you! I spent all this time becoming stronger, pushing myself even more! Now it's paid off and I have surpassed you, clown!"

He gripped his fist and grinned, "Now let me show you my true strength!"

Vegeta's aura grew immensely and his power level shot up through the roof. Indeed, Vegeta's power had now surpassed Goku's.

"V..Vegeta…" Goku stammered.

Vegeta smirked, "Now you see Kakarot! It is I who wins the race! The Prince of all saiyans has reclaimed his throne. Now frankly Kakarot, I'm tired of seeing your ugly mug. So say goodbye!"

Vegeta disappeared and before Goku could make another move he was hit from behind. Goku was sent flying to the earth below.

"Ah…incredible…he's even learned how to use instant transmission." Goku was in disbelief that Vegeta had improved this much.

Goku looked up at the sky. The power Vegeta was generating was causing a thunderstorm. Here in the valley of lightning, the storm would surely be out of control.

"Vegeta we have to stop this! It's going to get dangerous." Goku warned.

Vegeta scoffed, "It became dangerous the moment you set foot here in my territory. I know you want to stop so you don't have to feel the pain of defeat but you're not getting out of this that easily!"

Vegeta flew down and with one kicked buried Goku into the ground. Goku tried to stand up again but a bolt of lightning hit him, sending waves of pain through his body. Goku collapsed onto the ground and his super saiyan 3 form disappeared, he returned to normal.

"Well looks like I don't have to finish you off. Mother nature is going to do that for me" Vegeta mocked and kicked Goku in the ribs.

Again another bolt of lightning hit Goku. Then another and another and another. Goku's life force was fading fast. He was paralyzed thanks to the lightning.

"Help…." Goku could barely say.

"Time to end this Kakarot." Vegeta said coldly.

Right as Vegeta was able to finish Goku off, 4 power levels were felt coming closer to them. Gohan, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu appeared in front of Goku defending him from Vegeta.

"Well I didn't know the whole circus was in town." Vegeta mocked.

Miles away from the fighting Goten and Bra could sense the battle.

Even though Goten had no respect for his father at all, he was still feeling worried for his well being. He resented his dad but he still didn't want to see him dead.

"Father…" Goten whispered just enough to where Bra could here.

"Goten listen. You can sense Gohan, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu there too. Gohan can just use that mystic thing he does and handle my father. So don't worry about your dad. Let's focus on this." She tried to assure him.

Goten nodded, "You're right…I've let my dad hold me back too long. Let's do this Bra. It's time I stopped living under his shadow. This is about me and you, and just us."

Bra couldn't help but blush. This type of attitude was rare for Goten. The two half saiyans approached the witch's house and Goten nervously knocked on the door.


End file.
